Deep Blue Sea
by Vivian Caidin
Summary: Some of Daniel's memory comes unblocked with a little help from Nem.
1. Prologue

TITLE: Deep Blue Sea

DISCLAIMER: MGM, Showtime, Gekko or Double Secret productions owns Stargate SG1 and all of its entities. Davis/Panser and Gregory Widen owns Highlander. Other crossovers to come.

PAIRING: None

RATING: T for violence.

SPOILERS: Highlander is set during the series, but there are no mentions of any characters. Stargate SG1 is set during the First Season episode "Fire and Water".

Summary: Some of Daniel's memory comes unblocked with a little help from "Fish Face".

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If there is a challenge related to this story please feel free to let me know.

Prologue

…Under the Sea…

The cold, underground cave seemed like a tomb as the lifeless body rested on the wet, rocky ground.

Daniel coughed up water as he instantly lifted into a seated position. He gasped for breath and looked around at his surroundings. He looked down at himself and realized he was soaking wet.

"I remember this," Daniel said as he remembered the time his grandfather had rescued him from the river.

He shook out of his thoughts as he noticed that he was in a cave.

He rose to his feet and spoke once more, "Jack? Sam? Teal'c?"

He frowned as he realized that he was alone in the cave. He noticed a mirror of some sort revealed that he was underwater. Removing his desert BDU jacket, Daniel squeezed the water out of it as much as he could, the material did not give very much. The black t-shirt clung to his pecs and abs like a second skin.

Daniel turned as he felt another presence in the room with him.

A greenish-gray sea creature stood nearly in his space, uncomfortably close.

Daniel backed up a step. "Daniel Jackson," he pointed to himself as he tried to communicate. "You are?" he indicated the thing, whatever it was.

The creature remained silent.

"The creature of the week," he smirked at his own joke. "Where are the people I came here with?" he asked but knew he was not going to get a response at this point.

The sea creature growled and pointed to a wall.

Looking over, Daniel noticed carvings in the stone. He moved over to investigate and ran a calloused hand over the markings. He looked at the creature with a questioning light in his blue eyes.

The creature growled at him and pointed at the wall.

"It's a- um… very recent carving…" Daniel said as he looked over at the sea creature once more. "Did you carve this?" he asked in curiosity as he remembered that the creature had written in the sand earlier.

The sea creature gave a huffing growl that Daniel took as an affirmative.

Daniel shrugged and looked back at the wall, "Its cuneiform, one of the first forms of writing from my planet…" he trailed off in awe.

The creature growled once more.

"Alright, already," Daniel said with a frown as he looked back at the wall. "Akkadian… let me see…" he looked at the words and sounded them out carefully, 'Reveal fate Omorca'." He looked at the monster, "You're Omorca?"

The creature got in Daniel's face and growled loudly and long revealing ugly, pointy, fierce teeth and smelly, fish breath.

Daniel reflexively squinted his eyes and waved a hand under his nose as he looked at the creature, "I don't know what you want me to do, Buddy, but you sure need a breath mint."

The sea creature roared and backhanded Daniel across the face. He flew into the wall twenty feet away and crashed to the ground.

"You beating the crap out of me is not going to make me understand you anymore than I do now!" Daniel protested as the monster loomed above him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

…Fire and Water…

Daniel has been working a little bit with the writing, and making some headway. The creature had carved more writing into the wall, so Daniel had been working on translating that segment.

He stepped back from the wall and grumbled in frustration. Then spoke the translation aloud, "If a free man, accuses another of murder, and fails to prove, the accuser shall be put to death." He tilted his head sideways, "Hmn… interesting… what does that mean?"

He paced back and forth in front of the wall, stopped, then looked at it one more time as if the secrets would leap out at him. "Its some kind of legal code for a Babylonian king from 200 BC-ish."

He looked over at the creature who had been there the whole time, "What does this have to do with me?" He threw a thumb behind him to indicate the wall then walked away to lean against another wall. "I'm not translating anymore until I see my friends."

"What speech?" the creature said with his growling, lumbering voice.

"Akkadian?" Daniel asked as he looked at the creature in surprise. "Akkadian hasn't been a living, breathing language on my planet in millennia!"

The monster gave him a dead stare then spoke once more, "What speech?"

"You mean English? What we're speaking now?" he said as he looked at the monster in confusion.

"What fate Omorca?"

Daniel shook his head, "I don't know." He stepped away from the monster warily as he remembered the earlier abuse. "I'm a peaceful explorer," he held his hands up in a placating manner.

The creature growled as he stepped into Daniel's space. "What fate Omorca?" he yelled.

"I told you I don't know, Fish Face!" Daniel yelled back in aggravation. The usually peaceful archaeologist lost his calm and patience long ago.

The creature growled then walked away from him.

Daniel frowned as the creature walked back with something clutched in his clawed hand. A cup was thrust at him.

"Nourishment," the creature said as it moved to a wall and pushed a jewel embedded into that section. A flat, bed looking thing rumbled out of the wall. "Sleep," the creature turned to leave the room.

Just before the sea creature left, Daniel said, "I can't tell you what I don't know."

"You will. Or you die," the creature did not turn to him as it spoke those words and left the room.

Daniel explored the cave to see if there was another way out than the door. Exploring the dark recesses of the large area revealed nothing, no way out other than the door.

He did not think that he was brave enough to confront the creature from the black lagoon head on if he tried to escape through the front door, so he sighed and ignored the food and the bed.

He yelled in frustration as he felt rather defeated.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

...It's a Tricky Thing, Memory...

"Where are my friends?" Daniel asked as soon as the creature came into the room.

"They are gone. You are no more." the creature told him.

"What did you tell them?" Daniel growled.

"I gave them memories so they would not return."

"You told them I'm dead?" he questioned in a flat tone. "Why?" Daniel frowned as he looked up at the creature. "Why this?"

The monster moved over to him, "You are oldest. You know Babylon. What fate Omorca?"

"Oldest?" Daniel protested, "I'm not the oldest, that's Teal'c!"

The monster roared loudly and grabbed him by the arms, lifting him up into the air.

"You are oldest! What fate Omorca?" it exclaimed.

"I'm not the oldest… that's Teal'c!" Daniel protested once more, louder.

The creature roared in his face, "What fate Omorca!"

"Okay... I'll bite, Who's Omorca?" Daniel asked with a frustrated sigh as he was beginning to become impatient.

"My MATE!"

"Oh, yay," Daniel said sarcastically," Omorca went to Babylon? On Earth?"

"Yes, you have knowledge," the creature said with what passed as a frown on his face.

"Of Babylon? Only a little bit, what I studied in college." he responded with a frown as he turned away from the hot, fishy breath of the sea creature.

"The knowledge in your mind," the creature said.

"You're asking me to remember something that happened at least four thousand years ago. That's before I was even born. How could I possibly know what happened to your mate?" he growled.

"You deceive," the monster said with an angry growl.

"Why would I do that?" Daniel snapped as he rolled his eyes.

Unnoticed by Daniel, a whitish-gold light entered Daniel's body where the creature touched him.

Instantly, Daniel calmed as he was sent into a trance.

"What Fate?" the monster questioned.

"Babylon," Daniel said in a monotone voice.

"Belus..." the monster growled and bared his teeth as he said the word.

"Not Belus... Berosus... priest to the god Bel..." he continued in that hypnotized trance, "He lived at the same time as Megas Alexanros."

Daniel blinked, shook his head, and tried to resist the hypnotic trance in which the creature put him. "No!" he protested as he looked up at the large sea creature.

"You serve Goa'uld," the creature said.

"No," Daniel frowned, "I lost my wife... my mate to the Goa'uld. I hate them!"

The sea creature growled and squeezed Daniel painfully, "You will tell me of Babylon."

"Most of our history is buried in time," Daniel protested with a pain filled grunt, "You're asking the impossible!"

"You are afraid," the creature said as he loosened his grip slightly.

"No," Daniel hedged, yes he was afraid. He was afraid of this creature killing him and he was afraid to learn what his past had to reveal. The mental block had not lifted since his fall into the river, he was afraid of who he really was.

"You are afraid to remember," the creature sounded sure of himself then turned to growl in Daniel's face, "Omorca was afraid."

"On Earth?" Daniel said as he looked up into the glassy, shark-like eyes of the sea creature.

The creature gave what passed as a nod for his race. "Omorca feared Belus," the sea creature said at the end of a wailing growl.

"Belus..." Daniel echoed reflectively, then turned to the creature, "You mean Berosus?"

The creature remained silent as it glared at Daniel.

"At least give me some more information," Daniel said in frustration, "You can't expect me to remember every book I've ever read in the last thirteen years!"

"You serve Goa'uld!" the creature bellowed.

"No!" Daniel exclaimed as he felt the crushing grip once more.

"Omorca could not prevent fate of Humans," the creature sounded almost sad.

"Is that why Omorca came to earth? To fight the Goa'uld?"

Another nod.

"Then my people owe her," Daniel said as he struggled in the clutches of the creature.

"She failed!" the creature roared and squeezed even more.

"No, there was an uprising in Egypt!" Daniel exclaimed after a pain filled scream he glared defiant blue eyes at the creature.

"Goa'uld are with you," the sea creature said.

"You think Teal'c...?" Daniel stopped as realization dawned, "No... He joined us AGAINST the Goa'uld. Our civilization rivals the Goa'uld thanks to Omorca. We are Free! We fight against the Goa'uld!"

"The knowledge is here," the creature said as the whitish-yellow light pulsed into Daniel once more.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

…Flashback…

Not having been given a choice, Daniel's consciousness was forced to the side as the sea monster delved into his mind.

* 605 Before the Common Era, Babylon *

Along with two of his servants and two of his bodyguards, Belteschazzar had been captured by the army and brought to the city of Babylon. In order to spare their Master a fate worse than death, one of his bodyguards, the one named Daniel, claimed he was Belteschazzar in his place. And all of his servants pretended that their Master was, in fact, Daniel.

Belteschazzar listened, hands clasped over his ears, tears streaming down his face, rocking back and forth as his loyal servant, Daniel, screamed and pleaded as he was castrated in Belteschazzar's place.

Spared the horrific fate of spending his life as a eunuch, for the most part, Belteschazzar remained low key in the palace as a slave to the Emperor Nebuchadnezzar. He stayed with his servants and bodyguards for the most part. He even attended to the one who had stood in his place and offered compassion and support as he watched his friend Daniel suffer and die from an infection due to the castration.

From then on, Belteschazzar had been known as Daniel.

Yes, this was the most beautiful city in the known world, but Daniel had become jaded by the cruelty of the Babylonians. His time was spent tending the Hanging Gardens and being available in the solarium whenever the Emperor was in residence.

One day, he was watering the plants in the gardens when suddenly he was struck by a blinding pain in his head. Dropping the water coffer, Daniel clutched his head and fell to his knees.

His remaining bodyguards witnessed his collapse and rushed to his side.

"{Master!}" one of them hissed in a low whisper in their native tongue as he crouched at Daniel's side, "{Are you alright?}"

Inhaling shakily, Daniel frowned as he clutched the other man's arm, "{No, I am not fine,}" he whispered back as he rocked back and forth trying to rid his body of the pain. "{Do not call me Master or we will be in trouble, Azarias,}" he admonished his friend.

"{Here let us help you,}" the older man said as he and the others helped Daniel to rise to his feet. They then helped Daniel to the low stone bench in the gardens and lowered Daniel onto it. He knelt in front of Daniel, "{Shall I get you anything?}"

"{Water? That would be nice, thank you,}" Daniel said as he lay on his side on the bench. Another bout of pain gripped him and he groaned.

Suddenly, images began to flash in rapid succession… he saw the beautiful gardens destroyed, the temple razed to the ground and the city destroyed.

"{Oh, God, am I cursed?}" Daniel mumbled as nausea rose up from the depths of his stomach. He stood and wobbled more than walked to the slop basin to be sick.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

…Back to Life…

After that long thread of memory, past remembrances were sifted through by the creature and life passed in an eye blink so fast that one moment could not be captured.

Daniel was strapped down and leaning back in a chair that was bolted to the ground. The sea monster stood at the head of the chair and clutched Daniel's head in his clawed hands.

"Remember Omorca," the monster commanded of him.

Daniel struggled violently to break away from the trance as the unblocked subconscious was taking over. Foul words spewed from his mouth like a man possessed, but he was unable to break the strength of the creature's mind.

"Omorca…" Daniel said in a monotone voice, "In that place was Omorca… Came forth of Heavenly egg… No!" the new consciousness resisted as he struggled more.

The sea creature pushed more of the whitish gold energy into him.

"She walked among us by day… Retreating at night to sleep in the sea… She is of the Onuses…" Daniel screamed and began to struggle even more as he was being mind raped.

The creature pushed more energy into him.

Daniel screamed once more, "Oh, God! Berosus came to Babylon… to Omorca… and cut her down! He killed her…" he screamed once more and it trailed off into sobbing curses.

The monster pulled away from Daniel and backed up to the wall of the cave.

"Belus…" the creature growled angrily.

"Was a Goa'uld," Daniel said with a pained look on his face as he struggled to get out of the bindings. He turned toward the creature as though he were going to attack it, snarling.

"He murdered my mate…" the sea creature said then wailed long and loud for his lost mate.

Daniel crouched low, "I am Ripper... Tearer... Slasher... Gouger. I am the Teeth in the Darkness, the Talons in the Night. Mine is Strength... and Lust... and Power!" The fully unblocked subconscious mind of Daniel snarled at the creature and struggled with the current personality to attack.

The creature growled and rushed to Daniel to clutch at his head, both large, clawed hands engulfed the man's head completely. Silver and purple light emanated from his hands as he clasped Daniel once more to make him forget.

- Author's Note: Disclaimer: "I am Ripper… Tearer… Slasher… Gouger. I am the Teeth in the Darkness, the Talons in the Night. Mine is Strength… and Lust… and Power!" comes from Beowulf 2007.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

… Heading Home …

SG1 stood on the beach, guns at the ready as they saw their unconscious friend cradled in the arms of a large creature as it walked out of the sea.

It gave a warning growl as it placed Daniel Jackson on the ground at their feet.

"We mean you no harm," Captain Samantha Carter said as she watched the creature in curiosity. "Perhaps we can become…"

"In time… perhaps," the creature said as it rose to stand. It looked over at the tall brown haired man and said, "What fate… Shau'ri?"

"We don't know," Colonel Jack O'Neill replied with a confused tone of voice.

"Perhaps… in time… Daniel will find," it said as it turned back to the water.

Teal'c looked down at Daniel then at the creature as it dove into the waves and disappeared under the sea. He crouched down and lifted the smaller man up into a fireman carry as the group headed toward the Stargate.

"I bet this is a long damn story," Jack said as he watched the horizon.

"I bet," Sam said noncommittally.

"Maybe he can tell it to us over Sushi," Jack said as he smirked at Sam.

"Maybe," Sam said as she rolled her eyes.

They reached the gate and she punched the glyphs for earth.

Jack sent the code through on the GDO.

Then Sam watched Teal'c carry the unconscious Daniel through to Earth then followed after him.

Jack brought up the rear.


End file.
